Quakeroid Cannon
“Klodec’s company used to be one of our proudest; they fought the Kreeghor at Benloa and broke the Invincible Guardsmen stationed there. Then Klodec himself accepted a challenge to come and cleanse the Grand Lizard Forest of the detested Shemarrians. Klodec’s pride overcame his caution. They marched in, and only two of their number limped out....the last they saw of their fellows was being ‘bombed by giant pinecones’. Yet another trick sprung on us and yet another warrior sent to an ignonimous end. The only good thing we can claim of it is a teachable lesson to not let pride take the place of caution.” “Welcome to BoomBoom Grove, otherwise known as Battery A of the Blood Rider Camp Segar Mountain Hearthguard. We strongly discourage open fires in places like this. Only we’re allowed to open fire in the forest.” “We got LOGGED.” Quakeroid Cannons ‘Quaker Cannons’ were a concept that were used since the American Revolution; logs shaped and painted to resemble cannon emplacements in deception operations. Shemarrian Quakeroid Cannons turn that idea on its head, by disguising fully functional massdriver cannons as trees. These massive and powerful 80mm (though the housings can range in diameter from 105 to 200mm) weapons can only be shouldered and fired by oversized Shemarrian caste-Elites such as the Entkin, Jotan, Vulcar and Necriant, although some of the larger Clan Immensis cyborgs can manage to handle them. Quakeroid Guns are dual-mode; they can fire directly like giant rifles, or, with their buttstocks placed in the ground, fired as ballistic mortars. Ammunition is stored in-line in the base of the trunk; the main criticism of the Quakeroid Gun is that it stores too few rounds to engage in sustained bombardments. Thus, many users rely on concealed stockpiles of speedloaders secreted around Shemarrian territory to keep their weapons supplied, if Warmount-borne logistical support is not available or advisable. The Horrorwoods especially rely on this tactic, as well as using e-animals and e-plants to act as spotters for Quakeroid gunners, in order to make every shot count. Stats Able to fire in direct line of sight or indirectly similar to a mortar. Ammunition The Quakeroid can use a variety of ammunition types, depending on Tribe and availability. Other munition types are also available/in development; these are the most readily available and common. High Explosive (HE) 1d6x10 MD to 20 ft radius High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) 2d6 x10 MD to 10 ft radius Fragmentation 2d6x10 MD to 30 ft radius ‘Beehive’ Explosive Multi-Munition Scatters 15 small submunitions over a 50 ft radius. Each submunition does 2d4 MD to a 5 ft blast radius. Plasma 3d6x10 MD to 35 ft radius APFSDSDU Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot Depleted Uranium 4d6x10 MD out to 11,000 ft, 2d6x10 MD out to maximum range. Special Features Disguise Housing The Quakeroid Cannon is configured to look like a small tree, and can be stood upright, or laid down as a fallen tree, to be hidden in plain sight. Options Branch-Muffler Heavily foliaged branches around the muzzle help hide any muzzle flash and muffle the sonic boom of firing by some 75%, but make the gun somewhat harder to manage in close quarters. Category:Quakeroid Cannon Category:Weapon Category:Artillery Category:Ranged Weapon